


Oliver Proposal plans and how they went south

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [21]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver had everything planned out for the anniversary of their first date. The evening would end up with his proposal to her but then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver Proposal plans and how they went south

He had everything planned out and was replaying it in his head just for his own pleasure.

He just left Felicity in bed fast asleep. Just a kick kiss before leaving for the morning run. His heart almost bursting out of his chest as Felicity moved to his pillow reaching for his warmth, his smell, his presence.

Now he was running back, hoping to find her still in bed. Imagining delicious ways to wake her up just to keep her otherwise engaged in bed.

That was the first part of his plan for the day. Oliver didn’t know if Felicity remember but it was the one year anniversary of their first date. And even though, at the time, things were first exploded and then imploded, it was still their first date.

Right from the start his plans had to be adjusted, not too much, but they had too. Felicity was up. Trying to make him breakfast.

She was so adorable in her tries and the way she was all flustered and babbling panic-y when things went south, Oliver had grown to like her tries. Just her tries though not her food, that was still terrible.

“Hey. Cooking?”

“I wanted to try this new book. Maybe I get it this time.”

From Oliver’s point of view, she didn’t. He could smell the burning from where he was. He just got closer but kept smiling at his adorable girlfriend currently sitting on the kitchen counter unaware the pancake-omelet-y thing she had going on was turning to charcoal.

“Oh God it’s burning.” She jumped of the counter and turned the flame off. With practice she was getting faster at this.

“You know you are ruining my plans for the morning.”

“You had plans?” Felicity was throwing the… whatever it was into the garbage disposal.

“Perfect plans actually. I would get back from my run, find you still in bed, and I would keep you there for the rest of the morning. But I can see you are hungry so I’ll make something for us to eat.”

With a wicked smile Felicity got closer embracing him by the waist “Food is over rated. I much prefer your plan.”

He kissed those smiley lips into the state of oblivion. All the world seemed to disappear around them has he carried her back to bed.

 

His plan was back on track. He was happy she didn’t seem to remember the anniversary.

“So what’s next on your plan?” She looked so beautiful lying there in bed with him. The sweet strokes of her hand on his back he had to touch her just to be sure it wasn’t a dream.

“A special dinner. Just the both of us.”

He kissed her again a sweet loving kiss. He couldn’t help but wonder, has their love making was turning softer, slower and sweeter; if this crave for her would ever stop. He didn’t think it would.

 

After a well spent morning he spent big part of the afternoon in the kitchen, preparing dinner; she helped but only in prepping. He wanted her far away from the stove.

The coup-the-grace would be the chocolate soufflé for desert. That took a hell of a lot of time to get right and it had to be done while they were eating dinner, no way around that.

Has everything been done in the kitchen and he was getting ready for dinner he found himself nervous and anxious. What if she didn’t say yes? He had brought hell, and pain into her life maybe she would say no. But they were happy so he hoped she said yes. Hence he was nervous beyond anything he ever felt before. He had no plan in place in case she said no just the awareness that his heart would be broken and the pain would be unbearable.

“What’s the special occasion?”

She had a dark dress. He missed seeing her in dresses like that. Show her elegance and all her curves just the right way.

“Our first anniversary, Felicity. A year ago we went on our first date.”

A lot had happened after that.

“Yes.” Felicity smile “the restaurant got blown up. You were blaming yourself for it.”

He nodded

“I was. And I was right, they were targeting me. I dropped the ball and didn’t notice them planting the tracker.”

“You were thinking about me. Glad to know even by then I could take over your mind completely.”

Thinking back that was something she always could do, what was significantly reduced over time was his ability to stop it from happening.

“I loved you then like I love you now, Felicity. Even more now after…”

“Stop.” She was smiling like she always did when she asked him to go back to the dark place he was in. But he could see it pained her to remember.

He took her hand over the table. Maybe it would stop it from fidgeting.

 

He was getting more and more nervous has the hour for desert got nearer and then it was time. The cooking clock rang alerting that the soufflés were ready.

“I’ll be right back.”

In the kitchen he got the soufflés out of the oven, cover them in whipped cream and taking the ring from the box on his pocket got it into her soufflé. He had spent the evening feeling the small little box in his pocket. More than once he just wanted to take it out in the open but he didn’t, he would stick to plan.

All smile was gone from his face as he walk hopeful and angst ridden back to the table with the two perfect soufflés position just right on a silver platter.

Felicity wasn’t at the table though.

“You have visitors.”

As soon as he saw both his sister and Laurel he knew all his plans were burned to the ground. Now he was just a sad man holding two deflating soufflés one of which hold the key to his future happiness, watching all his carefully planned life being smacked into nothing by the reality they both bear, just like the pancake Felicity got into the garbage disposal that very morning when the sky was perfectly blue and the his future was light and bright.


End file.
